


Illustrations for "Gifts"

by 20thcenturyvole, spiderfire



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Gen, Illustrations, Lovecraftian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20thcenturyvole/pseuds/20thcenturyvole, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderfire/pseuds/spiderfire
Summary: A masterpost of art for Spiderfire's fic.





	Illustrations for "Gifts"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiderfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderfire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160953) by [20thcenturyvole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/20thcenturyvole/pseuds/20thcenturyvole), [spiderfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiderfire/pseuds/spiderfire). 



Claquesous hears the voice of his master:

 

 

Claquesous awakes in a church, with a visitor:

 

Claquesous, masked and hooded:

 


End file.
